Rødhætte
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: La caperucita roja... un poco diferente. Nyotalia NorxFem!Den


**Hallo x3 pues ahora les traigo un fic raroooo que se me ocurrio mientras me rostizaba en la playa, entiendanme estaba delirando y tenia la idea desde hace tiempo pero el calor hizo que me saliera esto xD**

**Bueno aclariaciones: yeah esto es un NorxFem!Den aunque a mi ver es mas Fem!DenxNor(?) Etto nyo den se llama Safira, nyo su se llama Ingrid, nyo noru se llama Rebecka, nyo fin la llamo Elena, noru le puse Lukas y a den Soren o3o!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y Nyotalia es de Hima-chan, aunque si fuera mio... ;3;! **

**X**

Había una vez en un lejano bosque una chica llamada Safira, vivía con su madre una mujer dulce, amable y algo torpe llamada Elena, y con su hermana llamada Ingrid. Su querida mama que era algo miope no conseguía distinguirlas del todo -a pesar de sus OBVIAS diferencias-por lo que a la mas alta le hizo una capucha azul, y a la de ojos claros le hizo una roja y de esta manera las llamaba a ellas y todos en la aldea.

- M' v'y a p'sear - comento cierto día la de lentes, mientras tomaba una canasta de picnic y se iba a caminar al bosque

- Saludame a Tino de mi parte - comento su hermana con obvia altaneria en la voz, la sueca acabo por lanzarle un pastel en la cara - ¡Oye!

- Niñas no peleen - comento su madre, y ambas ser detuvieron, nadie quería ver a su madre enojada - que te vaya bien cariño - le dio un pequeño beso a su alta hija y esta asintiendo feliz se fue

La danesa estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo ¡odiaba estar en casa sin hacer nada! Pero antes de poder salir y escabullirse su mami la detuvo en la puerta

- Caperucita roja, por favor llevale esta comida a tu abuela en el bosque...

- Mami, ya te he dicho que la tía Rebecka se enoja cuando le llamo abuela, ella es tu hermana sabes...

- Pero actúa como abuela - ambas soltaron una risita cómplice - en fin, por favor llevale ese cesto ¡tu abuela adora mi comida - "Joder que la tía no tiene sentido del gusto" pensó la danesa en su interior - ¿si iras?

- ¡Claro mami! Dejaselo a la reina - indico con una sonrisa ladina tomando el cesto - volveré al atardecer~

- Aquí te espero cariño - indico su mami sonriente, mientras la danesa caminaba en rumbo al bosque

La chica acomodo un poco su cabello corto y su capucha, mientras caminaba silbando despreocupadamente ¡nada malo le podía ocurrir a la reina! Y menos en el bosque que ella tanto conocía, o eso quería pensar...

Mientras tanto...

En el bosque se encontraba un lobo hambriento, la verdad no era un animal violento, era solo que llevaba días DIAS sin comer, además su hermanito se le había perdido, ha saber donde estaría... Pero entonces percibió un olor proveniente del bosque... Una chica, eso debía ser

Una chica indefensa y apetecible se paseaba por el bosque ¡y el con lo hambriento que estaba! Su solo olor le enloquecia aunque su serio rostro no lo demostraba, asi que se decidió a perseguirla, debía comer algo y ese algo se paseaba por el bosque.

Sin saber las intenciones del lobo la chica seguía caminando tranquila por el bosque "Debería ir a molestar a Sve un rato, seguro se enoja si esta con el pobre Fin" rio bastante fuerte, hacia meses que su hermana acosaba al pobre fines que vivía en una delicada casita mas alla del bosque y a este en realidad eso no le molestaba... Tan perdida iba en sus pensamientos que no noto al lobo a su alrededor.

El susodicho la miraba desde los árboles examinandole: alta, ahí había mucha carne que comer, de verdad que fue buena idea seguirla ¿a donde iría? Aunque no sabia si soportaria mas de sus estruendosas carcajadas que alejaban a todas las criaturas de dentro de los árboles, tal vez lo mejor seria atacar...

La chica sintió un escalofrío ¡e-era como si alguien la siguiera! Se volteo y no vio nada "a de ser mi imaginación" pensó volviendo a voltear y seguir tarareando, entonces el lobo no pudo soportarlo mas, salto silenciosamente de su escondite, cayendo sobre la chica quien grito de forma que cualquiera alrededor la escucharía, rodaron colina abajo tanto que la comida de la canastilla volo por los aires. A la final el lobo quedo por sobre ella, quien temblorosa abrió los ojos...

Y se topo con la cosa mas linda y adorable que había visto en su vida.

La danesa se sonrojo por completo, el lobo era de un rubio mas claro que el suyo, sus ojos eran azul profundo, tenia dos fuertes colmillos salientes de su boca y su rostro se mostraba sereno casi sin expresión, pero ella solo pudo definirlo con una palabra: lindo. Cuando el lobo se dispuso a comerla ella sonrió alegre

- ¿Eres el lobo malo verdad? Vas a comerme - una sonrisa boba afloró en su cara, mientras estaba toda sonrosada

- Ehh pues... - el lobo se apeno un poco, el usualmente no hacia esas cosas, pero es que tantos días sin comer...

- ¡ERES ADORABLE! -exclamo abrazandolo y girandolo hasta quedar sobre el - si eres tu la reina se dejara comer cuanto tu quieras - y de esta forma empezó a restregarse sobre un muy confundido lobo

- ... B-Bajate - Odin, el pobre lobo ahora se encontraba mas que rojo mientras que la chica prácticamente estaba pegada restregandose a el, la forma en que le permitía "comerla" sonaba a todo menos a eso

- ¡La reina no quiere bajarse~! - canturreo para luego quedarse sentada sobre el, para mirarle socarronamente, mientras el simplemente guardaba sus colmillos sin saber que replicar - si no me comerás quiero que seas mi mascota ¡eres tan lindo! ¿Como es que no te había visto? - y ni siquiera le había dejado que replicase algo - seras mi lobito~ ¡te llamare noru!

- Pero me llamo Lukas...

- ¡Pero noru te queda mas bonito! - empezó a hacer puchero, mientras le abrazaba de nuevo - anda dejame llamarte noru lobito hermoso, jo, ¡eres demasiado lindo kyaa! Tus mejillas están rosadas - y asi empezó a picarle las mejillas al mas aun confundido lobo, que simplemente bajo sus orejas distraido

- Pero las tuyas están rojas - exclamo con su voz baja y casi cantarina, tocando con una "pata" la mejilla de la chica, que ahora se encontraba del color de su capucha

- Eres mio mio mio - y volvió abrazarlo con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que ambos rodaran de nuevo abrazados, la chica estaba decidida a nunca soltar a su lobo ¡le encantaba lo adorable que era! y asi llegaron a casa de la "abuela" - jo... ¡la cesta! - se pego en la frente con una mano mientras el lobo aun veía estrellas del hambre sumado a todas las vueltas que dio - noru ¿que voy a hacer? Se supone que le tenia que dar ese tonto mammi* a mi tía... a lo mejor si pillo un trozo de mierda no se da cuenta de la diferencia - halo al pobre lobo noruego con ella, mientras esta pegaba la oreja a la puerta de la casa - pero antes a ver si esta allí...

La danesa escucho un estruendo, como cuando alguien lanza un florero contra una pared, mientras al lobo se le erizaba todo el cabello, sacando los colmillos y poniendo su cola en alto

- El cazador esta ahí - dijo con voz seria, mientras se ponía en posición de guardia, la danesa ladeo la cabeza

- ¿Mmm? ¿Cazador? - pego mas la oreja a la puerta, para asi escuchar lo que pasaba dentro de la casa

- Soren, largate de mi casa y vete a hacer tus cosas de cazador, hay dos lobos en el bosque ¿sabes? - una voz suave de chica ¡esa tenia que ser la noruega! Como siempre, peleando con el cazador

- Los lobos pueden esperar Rebe~ anda, ya caze mucho, me debes un abrazo y un beso ¡ven hacia el rey mi princesa! - su voz retumbaba en todo el lugar, mientras se escuchaba como se rompía otro florero - ¡oye ese casi me da en la cara!

- ¿En serio? No lo había notado - la danesa sonriente al escuchar a su tía hablar despego la oreja de la puerta, para luego mirar a su mascota

- Bueno~ creo que ella no esta para que le de comida de todas formas jajaja, estan muy ocupados ahí - exclamo y luego abrazo de nuevo a su resignada mascota - ¿aun tienes hambre lobito?

- Esta claro que si - respondió el lobo, bajando las orejas y suspirando, la chica califico el gesto como tierno y lo abrazo de nuevo

- Awww ¡pobre lobito hambriento! Ahora que eres mio voy a alimentarte - le dio un suave beso sobre los labios, a lo que el animalito no pudo decir nada - ¡vamos a mi casa~! aunque quien sabe que dira mama... ains no importa, en el bosque conseguire algo para ti - exclamo sin soltar de un fuerte abrazo a su nueva mascota - ¡te quiero noru! ¡seras mi lobito para siempre!

- ... - Bueno, siempre habia la posibilidad de que se quedase dormida ¿no? Tal vez podria comersela y escapar, claro, si es que caperucita dejaba de esbozar esa linda y encantadora sonrisa

*** Mammi es una comida finlandesa que seriously, se ve como un trozo de m*erda xD no se si sabra bien o mal, pero no me atrevería a probarla e_eU**

**Neee espero que les haya gustado~ yo se que es un shot bien raro que nada que ver con la caperucita real, pero asi lo veia yo en mi delirio provocado por el calor xD bye!**


End file.
